Razenoid
'''Razenoid' (Japanese version: ) is a demonic spider/dragon-like BakuTactix Bakugan that is the mutation of Phantom Dharak and the Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel in Mechtanium Surge. His Mechtogan is Dreadeon and his Mechtogan Titan is Razen Titan. He evolved into Evolved Razenoid in Interspace Armageddon. Information Description A Bakugan with a most fearsome appearance. Metallic scales that cover his body protect him in battle from damage. He strikes fear into the bravest of opponents when he attacks with razor sharp claws. The long reach of Razenoid's arms and the coiled strength of his tail bring targets well within his reach. Always ready to pounce on his opponent, the speed of Razenoid's attacks give him a huge advantage in battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge After Phantom Dharak and Barodius were imprisoned in the dark reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace created by Code Eve, they were put in some sort of webbing causing them to be restrained as well as feel the same exact pain of one another. Their manifestation for desire and hatred caused them to mutate into Razenoid and Mag Mel. In Interspace Showdown, Razenoid appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's visions when Dan was battling Ben alongside Mag Mel. He also appeared in Dan's nightmares the night before the match. As Drago began to lose control and tore the arena, Razenoid used that to his advantage and absorbed all the chaos energy produced by the battle. In Mechtogan Mayhem, as Dan and Drago were practicing to control their new powers they lose control of them again. As Razenoid absorbed more and more of chaos energy, he became powerful enough to spawn a Mechtogan, Dreadeon and he spawned it at the exact time as Drago spawned Zenthon but unlike Drago he managed to tame his Mechtogan easily. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Razenoid introduces his ability to spawn Chaos Bakugan and he created a Pryus, a Haos, and a Darkus Cyclone Percival. They were later given to the Tri Twisters by his master, Mag Mel. In Agony of Defeat, when Dan and Drago were brawling Anubias and Horridian, a vision of him and Mag Mel appeared in front of Dan and Drago, which made them think they are battling them instead of Anubias and Horridian. This causes Drago to lose control yet again and to make matters worse. Drago then summons Zenthon but he doesn't know it and makes everyone realize he created Zenthon. This caused Dan and Drago to get disqualified and bounced out of the tournament. In BakuNano Explosion, he spawns another Chaos Bakugan because his master, Mag Mel, told him to and this time he managed to create a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and two BakuNano called Shoxrox. In Return to New Vestroia, he appeared in Drago's vision and made him pass out. In Chaos Control, Mag Mel makes him create another Chaos Bakugan, Iron Dragonoid and give it to Anubias to defeat Dan and Drago on New Vestroia. After Anubias loses, he appeared behind Mag Mel when he was talking to him and when Titanium Dragonoid tamed Zenthon he lost the power connection that he once had we Drago during the battle and was surprised that Drago broke free from him. Also in the same episode it seems that Razenoid has a Mechtogan Titan (Razen Titan), which was just standing behind him. In A Royale Pain, he was again briefly seen behind Mag Mel and was listening to what his master was saying. In Mind Search, ''he was again briefly seen in Dan and Drago's vision. In ''Re-connection, he was seen behind Mag Mel while he was talking to Sellon and Anubias. In Triple Threat, he was shown gaining massive energy along with Mag Mel. In A Hero Returns, he alongside Mag Mel gained enough energy to free themselves and then started attacking Gundalia. In Gundalia Under Fire, he spawned his Mechtogan Dreadeon, fought against Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon; and won. In Battle Lines, he was briefly seen behind Mag Mel. In Unlocking the Gate, he summoned Dreadeon and fought against Titanium Dragonoid and lost. At the end of the episode, he reveals that he has half of Drago's "Gate" and he is whole again. From True Colours to Behind the Mask, he was seen in a sort of cocoon structure and was described by Mag Mel as going through a "Catharsis". After Mag Mel absorbed Sellon and Anubias' energies, and when Dan's "portion" with Code Eve was taken, Razenoid claims "At last, the ultimate power is ours". In Behind the Mask, he summons Razen Titan and Dreadeon to fight Titanium Dragonoid, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan. It is later revealed that he was Phantom Dharak and Mag Mel was Barodius. The fight intensifies as every Bakugan and Mechtogan fire at the same time, severing their link which ended the battle in a draw. In Interspace Armageddon, he evolved into a new form: Evolved Razenoid. ; Ability Cards * Flash Eclipse * Expeditious * Meteor Elimination * Kahlua Moot Physical Game Razenoid is a BakuTactix Bakugan that has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and chrome painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body to accommodate multiple BakuNano plus an operative jaw that can be opened. The Ventus version has 700/750/800/900 Gs and the Darkus version has 500/700/800/1100 Gs, 600/750/800/850/950 in the BakuTrinity, and 600/700/850/950 Gs in the Mechtogan Extension Pack. The Aquos BakuSurge version has 650/750/850/1000 Gs, the BakuTrinity version has 650/750/850/900 Gs, and the BakuSolo version has 700/800/900/1000 Gs. The Haos version has 500/800/850/900 Gs or 600/700/850/1050 Gs in the BakuTrinity version. Trivia *In the game, it is hard to roll Razenoid directly on the Gate Card due to the ball form having a little flap on its backside. *He's the second Bakugan to turn into a cocoon-like state before evolving, the first being Drago when he evolved into Delta Dragonoid. **Drago began evolving during a battle and it took 2 minutes of screen-time to finish, while Razenoid began his evolution out of battle and it took 4 episodes before it completed. *Since Razenoid evolved into Evolved Razenoid, it's presumed when Dharak evolved into Phantom Dharak, he gained the ability to naturally evolve. *Razenoid's body structure is strikingly similar to that of Volkaos'. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:BakuTactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan